Nacho
"Nacho" is the third episode of the first season of Better Call Saul and the third episode of the series altogether. Jimmy pulls out all the stops to prove that his dangerous client is innocent, even though it causes some friction with Kim. Teaser The episode begins with a flashback of Chuck McGill visiting Jimmy McGill in jail where the latter has been arrested for property damage, assault charges and potentially being labeled a sex offender. Jimmy pleads for Chuck to use his magic and help his charges disappear with the help of legal loopholes. Although originally reluctant, Chuck agrees to help him after Jimmy says that if he doesn't get out of his situation his life is over. Chuck warns Jimmy not to make a fool of him if he gets back out and Jimmy vows to change and do anything for Chuck, just name it. Summary In the present, Jimmy is anxious about Nacho's plot to extort Betsy and Craig Kettleman. Jimmy calls Kim Wexler, an acquaintance of his who works at Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill, which is providing legal counsel to the Kettlemans. Jimmy indirectly warns Kim about the potential danger to the Kettlemans, but then breaks off the call, insisting that he "is no hero." Later that night, Jimmy leaves an anonymous tip to the Kettlemans warning them that they are in danger. Concerned, the Kettlemans look outside their house and see somebody in a parked van watching them. The next morning, after badgering a prosecutor into accepting a plea deal, Jimmy receives news from Kim that something has happened to the Kettlemans. He rushes to their house to find it surrounded by police, and finds out the Kettlemans, including their two children, have gone missing. Believing that Nacho had kidnapped them, Jimmy uses Nacho's contact number to try and deescalate the situation but only reaches his voice mail. However, while waiting for Nacho's reply, and after running away from two unknown assailants who immediately chase him, Jimmy is arrested and picked up by the police, who tell him that they had arrested Nacho on suspicion of kidnapping the Kettlemans, and he had requested a handcuffed Jimmy as his legal counsel. Meanwhile, the police release Jimmy and instead arrest and send Nacho to jail. The police take Jimmy to the station, where he discusses the case with Nacho. Jimmy tells him that eyewitnesses place him at the Kettleman home, and blood was found in his van when the police searched it. However, Nacho maintains his innocence, admitting that he had performed surveillance on the Kettleman home, but did not kidnap them. Nacho warns Jimmy that if he does not get the charges dropped against him the police might uncover his connections to Tuco's criminal organization, which would result in Jimmy's death. Jimmy tries to convince the police that Nacho is innocent, but the police believe that he is covering for his client. Jimmy convinces Kim to take him to the Kettleman house to investigate the crime scene. Jimmy notices some inconsistencies, such as a missing child's doll, and theorizes that the Kettlemans staged their kidnapping so they could escape with their stolen money, but the police are still skeptical. Jimmy privately admits to Kim that he warned the Kettlemans about Nacho, and that must be the reason why they went into hiding. However, he has no way to prove his theory. Upon returning to the courthouse, Jimmy gets into another argument with Mike, and starts a fight with him. Mike attacks Jimmy and effortlessly subdues him. The police ask Mike to press assault charges against Jimmy so that they can leverage him to testify against Nacho. Surprisingly, Mike takes Jimmy's side and refuses to press charges against Jimmy, as he believes his theory about the Kettlemans' disappearance is correct. Mike recounts a similar case he investigated as a Philadelphia police officer, where a suspect faked his disappearance. The authorities initially believed the suspect fled overseas, but he in fact was hiding near his own home. But after Mike apoligizes to Jimmy, he tells him that the Kettlemans should still be hiding somewhere in the area, since it is human nature to stay near their home. With the new lead, Jimmy explores the forest near the Kettleman home and finds their campsite. Jimmy furiously confronts the Kettlemans in an effort to get them to turn themselves in but gets into a struggle, inadvertently discovering the money they had stolen. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Supporting Cast * Julie Ann Emery as Betsy Kettleman * Jeremy Shamos as Craig Kettleman * Dorian Missick as Dunst * Vincent Laresca as Russo * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Jim Hatch as Jail Deputy * Caleb Burgess as Warren Kettleman * Sage Bell as Jo Jo Kettleman es:Nacho Trivia *In the teaser, Chuck McGill drops all of his personal items into a box before visiting Jimmy in jail. This mirrors Jimmy having to drop all of his electronic devices into a mailbox before visiting Chuck due to his Electromagnetic hypersensitivity. *When Jimmy enters the room with Chuck at the beginning of the episode, he quotes Johnny Carson's "Here's Johnny" intro. At the end of the episode, he quotes "Here's Johnny" once again when he enters the Kettleman's tent, but this time being a clear reference to the movie The Shining. * Jimmy is chased in the alley. This alley scene is similar to the 1992 film Reservoir Dogs. * When Jimmy is apprehended by the police and taken down, he says he has "bad knees." This is a callback to the time he was kidnapped by Jesse and Walter. ("Better Call Saul"). References to other media *Jimmy makes many references to other media during the series, in this episode, he makes references to: **''A Wild Hare'' (1940) **''The Shining'' (1980) **''Cagney & Lacey'' (1982) Title Sequence * A woman is seen smoking in a law office and using a Scales of Justice as an ashtray. Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 1 episodes (Better Call Saul)